Su consuelo
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Nunca me quejaria de lo que me tocaba, pero siempre soñé on algo más... ¿No podia tener a Haruna completamente para mí? Siemmpre su consuelo.  POV de Endo de la historia Mi consuelo


**Hello! bueno, acá traigo el fic que prometí. Es la segunda** **parte del fic Mi consuelo, pero mejor dicho es otro fic, la misma historia pero del lado de Endo! Mucho lío...**

**Se lo dedico a **

M0m0-chan3

shadowblade1516

katy loly Po0p

Haruhi-nya

**Que fueron las cuatro primeras personas que leyeron mi fic y me alentaron a subir este también. Arigatou!**

**Espero que les guste... aunque creo que me qedó mejor el de Haruna...**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me... bla bla bla, solo lo uso para mi entretenimiento.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Puedo decir que nunca nuestra relación fue normal.<p>

Siempre fui su consuelo. Nunca me tomó realmente en serio. O eso sentía yo.

Un tipo la lastimaba, ella se emborrachaba y yo estaba allí para consolarla.

Parecía una maldición que tenia sobre mí.

La peor parte es que ella no estaba en sí, siento que todas y cada una de las veces que la tuve me aproveché de ella.

La amo… siempre la amé. Desde aquella vez que la conocí antes del partido contra Teikoku. Me tomó por loco, pero se terminó metiendo en l equipo.

Yo... nunca intenté mostrar un obvio interés por ella porque era más que claro que no me correspondía en ese entonces.

Aki, Natsumi, Touko y Fuyuka… pero yo la amaba a ella.

Así pasaron los años… nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Siempre la amé en silencio.

Hasta que llegó aquella noche en Hokkaido.

El imbécil de Fubuki la había estado engañando. Casi lo mato a golpes.

Yo había terminado terriblemente con Aki porque me había engañado con Ichinose.

Haruna no quería saber nada, estaba deprimida, encerrada en el hotel.

Le ofrecí salir un rato. No podía hacer más por ella.

Copa va, copa viene y terminé borracho al igual que ella.

En el hotel, un traspié mío y quede encima suyo.

La miré a los ojos… esos hermosos ojos azules… la besé sin más preámbulos. Me respondió por despecho.

Fui más allá de lo que debería haber ido. Le robe algo que no debería haber tomado sin su permiso.

Su cuerpo, sus manos, su boca, su pelo… me pongo a pensar y me vuelvo loco por estar lejos de ella.

Su pasión… me hizo no poder contenerme. Tome su cuerpo, la tomé completamente… tomé su virginidad.

Toda aquella pasión que era para Fubuki me la entregó.

Con el pequeño precio de escuchar el nombre de él en vez del mío.

Al día siguiente, no sabía cómo diablos disculparme…

Con una gran sonrisa me confesó _"al menos fue contigo que eres un amigo y no con un extraño, no te preocupes ¿hai?"_. Vacilé un hai y prometimos que no hablaríamos de eso.

Ahí terminó mi sueño de tener a Haruna. O eso creía.

Desde esa noche, fuimos amigos casi inseparables.

Aki quiso volver a mi vida diciendo que su engaño con Ichinose fue solo un accidente.

No podía decir que eso es imposible, porque es de lo más posible.

Simplemente le dije que yo ya estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Siempre al lado de Haruna, pasase lo que pasase, yo siempre estaría allí para ella.

Al mes se puso de novia con Tachimukai.

Siempre fui amigo de él, pero desde ese momento me invadieron los celos.

Tenía ganas de matar a ese baka: se la pasaba tratando mal a Haruna la controlaba, le hacia la vida imposible, era insensato, irresponsable.

Kidou habló con él. Le hizo entender que si la amaba la tendría que tratar bien.

Tachimukai decidió terminar con ella. Pero antes de hacerlo, el muy inepto discutió con Haruna y le gritó que nunca la había amado.

Me encontré con ella justo. La vi llena de lágrimas.

Ella quería a Tachimukai, no sé si lo amaba, pero le dolieron aquellas palabras de mi suplente.

Me invadió completamente la ira. Si no fuera porque ella me tranquilizo, Tachimukai estaría completamente desfigurado. Eso es seguro.

Unos tragos… despecho… amor… pasión… y yo que simplemente no me podía controlar. Todo eso se mezclaba en mi mente.

Terminamos en mi cuarto nuevamente. La besé y me volvió a corresponder.

"Mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer" diría Midorikawa ¿verdad? Supongo que mejor conmigo que me conocía que con cualquier tipejo de por ahí.

Al día siguiente me volví a sentir culpable. Sentía que abusaba de su estado.

Me desperté antes que ella.

Me quedé mirándola como dormía.

Era, no, es un ángel.

Se veía tan bonita.

Tenía ganas de besarla, pero sería otro abuso de mi parte.

Le acaricié tiernamente la mejilla.

Creo que me quedé mirándola como un perfecto baka durante más de una hora.

Cuando despertó, me volví a disculpar por mi actitud de neandertal.

Con una sonrisa me pidió ella perdón. Ella creía que era suya la culpa.

Le regale una sonrisa y dije que todo estaba bien… mejor olvidarlo.

La misma promesa por segunda vez.

Al cabo de semanas, luego de mi graduación, me fui a Italia a jugar en un equipo de allí.

Me sentía lejos de mi amiga, pero siempre estábamos en contacto.

Todos los días hablábamos por teléfono o nos mandábamos cartas.

Luego de algún partido, en medio de alguna entrevista, me tomaba el atrevimiento de mandarle un saludo.

Aún así la extrañaba.

Luego de dos años, volví.

Ya era un joven maduro de veinte años, pero mi comportamiento baka seguía.

Me enteré, desastrosamente para mi corazón, que mi amiga estaba saliendo con Goenji.

Juro que casi me lanzo al precipicio con mi auto al enterarme de esa noticia.

Pero me cayó como balde de agua fría.

Ella no me amaba.

Yo no era el que obtendría algún día sus besos de verdadero amor.

Para mí tan solo quedaba la consolación.

No es que me que me molestara, pero nunca dejé de soñar con que ella fuera mía sin estar fuera de sus casillas.

¿Irónico no? Tener a la mujer que amas al lado tuyo pero que no te diga que te ama.

Tener sexo con ella pero no hacer el amor.

Hacerla gemir incontables veces, pero no es tu nombre el que escuchas.

Y todo eso culpa mía por aprovecharme de ella.

A la semana, Haruna apareció en mi casa nuevamente ebria.

_¡Goenji-baka es un maldito bastardo que no tuvo mejor idea que acostarse con una de mis amigas! _Me dijo entre lágrimas.

Otro inepto que no sabía valorar a Haruna.

Ya ni siquiera me enfurecí. Lo maldije al aire simplemente.

¿Otra vez enojarme? ¿Para qué? Si eso no haría que Haruna me amara.

La traté de consolar lo mejor posible, sin acercarme a sus labios.

La abracé con el poco autocontrol que quedaba dentro de mi cabeza.

Me miró a los ojos y, sin chistar, me besó.

Mi autocontrol se fue bien al diablo.

La devoré con pasión. La hice sentir amada. Eso creo yo…

Había algo en mi interior diciéndome que eso estaba mal, pero debía disfrutarlo porque tal vez sería la última vez.

Y no sabía lo acertado que estaba.

Cuando apenas entré dentro de ella, una idea se me cruzó por la cabeza.

"_Me ama"_ pensé al haberme besado ella.

La hice mía sin ningún rastro de resentimiento.

Creo que luego de que ella se durmió entren mis brazos completamente agotada… le dije te amo.

No sé si me escuchó o no.

Pero lo tenía que decir.

Al día siguiente… todo lo que había supuesto se fue al diablo junto con mi autocontrol de la noche anterior.

Otra vez, las disculpas de ambos y la estúpida promesa esa.

Me sabía el discursito de memoria casi.

Me dolía recitar nuevamente aquellas malditas palabras.

Al otro día me volví a ir ya que solo de visita había ido Japón.

Seguimos en contacto un tiempo.

Un día, no sé cómo, apareció Natsumi en mi departamento en Italia con un par de cervezas.

Yo no sabía que ella era la tipeja que había hecho sufrir a Haruna.

Nos tomamos todas las cervezas. O al menos yo me tomé todo….

Sin darme cuenta, tuve sexo con ella.

El alcohol es mal consejero, lo aseguro.

Al día siguiente, nos disculpamos, ella se volvió a Japón y todo a la normalidad.

Ya era costumbre tener sexo por alcohol.

Al mes me llamó Natsumi con desesperación.

Estaba embarazada.

Decisiones hay que aprender a tomar y creí que me había llegado ese momento.

Miré en mi cajón. Un anillo de compromiso para Haruna y declararle mi amor.

Pero todo eso cambió de dueña.

Natsumi fijó la fecha.

Yo no me encargue de nada del casamiento. Solo de pensarlo tenía ganas de arrojarme por el balcón de mi departamento.

Volví a Japón.

Natsumi había preparado la fiesta y todo. Aunque yo me había opuesto. Quería algo sencillo.

Si me casaba, era por aquel supuesto hijo que yo iba a tener con ella, nada más.

Todo el mundo en la fiesta, excepto alguien.

La persona más importante para mí: Haruna.

Sonrisas fingidas por todos lados de mi parte.

Una actitud sospechosa de parte de Goenji para con mi "esposa".

Al día siguiente volví a Italia llevándome a Natsumi conmigo.

Al cuarto mes del embarazo, se me dio por acompañarla al obstetra.

El doctor, al verme en su consultorio con mi esposa, se sorprendió y mostró una pequeña sonrisa de rendición.

Le pidió a Natsumi que se retirara un momento.

"_El embarazo de su esposa es fingido Sr. Endo"_.

Esa noche no aparecí en mi casa.

Me fui a algún lugar de Italia.

Al día siguiente regresé a la casa con papeles de divorcio.

Fatal fue mi cara al enterarme que luego de un largo tiempo recién me podría divorciar. Demasiado largo…

Natsumi volvió a Japón y yo me quedé con mi apestosa vida en Italia.

Luego de algo más de un año volví a mi país llamado por el entrenador Kudo para ser el director de los nuevos Inazuma Eleven.

Y allí estaba ella. Con una gran sonrisa fingida. Ayudando al equipo, como siempre lo había hecho con nosotros.

Casi salgo corriendo al ver el odio en sus ojos.

Me odiaba completamente.

Cuando tuve tiempo, hablé un rato con ella.

La deje dolida sin saber por qué todavía.

Me sentí basura.

La dejé. Si me quedaba, no sé que hubiera hecho.

Me dediqué simplemente a mi trabajo.

Hice a Raimon más fuerte.

Luego Kidou se unió al equipo.

Ganamos la final de distrito.

Luego de unos partidos en el Holy Road a nivel nacional, vino alguien a quién no nos esperábamos: Fubuki.

Creo que cruzó un par de palabras con Haruna.

También habló conmigo con respecto al Sector V sobre cosas que no viene al respecto con la historia.

Sabía que tenía que irme para investigar más sobre Ishido y todo al respecto.

Durante mi último entrenamiento, entré al club y vi a Haruna algo sospechosa.

Simplemente se sonrojó, me dijo que buscaba su bolso y se fue.

Agarré mi chaqueta y algo cayó de ella, un papel.

Me senté en los escalones del salón y me puse a leer…

**Mamo-chan:**

** ¿Cuánto más podré soportar este secreto? Nada. Te amo. TE AMO ¿entiendes? **

** Te quise olvidar, te quise odiar, pero creo que te diste cuenta de que era casi imposible.**

** Me di cuenta de todo esto luego de tu último **_**consuelo**_**. Cuando te fuiste… me empecé a sentir sola. Me di cuenta de que te amaba realmente. Me sentí una basura por haberte siempre usado de consuelo. **

** Y ahora estás casado con Natsumi ¿con ella justo que fue con quién me engaño Goenji? Pero bueno… es tu vida y no me puedo meter. **

** Regresaste y… no sé dónde meterme para no verte. Pero estamos del mismo lado, de Raimon. No pienso abandonar a mis alumnos, así que mejor me acostumbro a tu presencia cerca de mí. **

** ¿Gomen? No, no merezco que me perdones. Te usé de consuelo y eso está mal. Podría decirte miles de veces gomen pero seguiría enojada conmigo misma. **

** ¿Tonto no? Haber estado al lado tuyo y cuando ya no estabas darme cuenta de que eres el amor de mi vida. **

** Gomen por todo, aunque no merezco una disculpa.**

** Haruna…**

Me sentí atónito.

¿Feliz?

¿Infantil?

¿Bobo?

¿Baka?

¿Completamente delirante?

¿Soñador?

¿Nuevamente feliz?

Eso y más. Creo que me puse a saltar como un completo desaforado por la alegría.

Creo que si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento al salón, m hubiese dado un buen golpe para que me tranquilizara.

Por suerte entro Kidou, que es una persona que me puede llegar a entender…

~~~ Flash Back ~~~

_ – ¿Natsumi-san por fin sabe cocinar? – preguntó el estratega._

_ – Buena broma Kidou-chan, sabés que mi matrimonio con ella es una farsa – dijo Endo bajándole a su alegría._

_ – ¿Y entonces? _

_ – Estoy enamorado y soy correspondido – dijo en voz baja y comenzando a mostrar una estúpida sonrisa._

_ – ¿Y quién es la desgraciada? – preguntó Kidou sentándose a su lado._

_ – Haru-chan, la linda y buena Haru-chan – dijo Endo entre sueños._

_A Kidou casi le da un ataque al corazón, pero luego Endo le contó toda la historia. Todo lo que había pasado, hasta las partes vergonzosas._

_ – ¿y qué haces aquí baka? Dile todo lo que te pasa – dijo Kidou enojado._

_ – No puedo Kidou, ya te dije, me tengo que ir… _

_ – Y respóndele como ella hizo contigo – completó Kidou mostrándole la carta de Haruna. _

_Endo tomó una hoja y comenzó a escribir mientras Kidou volvía al entrenamiento. Al terminar, se dirigió al salón de Haruna y dejó la carta en el escritorio de ella. Tranquilamente volvió al entrenamiento._

~~~ Fin Flash Back ~~~

Al regresar al entrenamiento tenía una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro.

Parecía adolescente enamorado.

Tenía ganas de declarármele allí no más a Haruna.

Pero creo que quedaría algo mal si lo hacía frente a los chicos.

Al día siguiente me fui.

No di muchas explicaciones.

Apenas si había hablado con Kidou al respecto.

Pasó un tiempo…

Pude arreglar varios asuntos durante ese tiempo.

Volví al equipo antes de lo pensado.

No sin antes visitar a Haruna.

Cosas tenía que arreglar con ella.

La encontré en la torre de metal.

"_Te extraño Endo"_ susurró al viento sin saber que yo estaba tras ella.

"_Yo también te extrañé"_ le contesté sin que me viera.

En el momento menos esperado, la abracé fuertemente por la espalda.

Le dije que la amaba.

Por fin escuché de sus labios aquellas palabras tan ansiadas… "_Te amo Endo"_

Me traté de disculpar, pero me hizo entender que era tonto hacerlo.

Le pedí matrimonio y solo me pido algo que cumplí sin chistar…

Le juré mi amor… para siempre.

Por fin pude sentir sus tan ansiados labios.

Un verdadero beso de amor, un beso de amor verdadero.

Tan solo siete meses tendría que esperar ella y yo por fin seria libre.

Esa noche por fin fue verdaderamente mía, solo mía…

Ya no era el consuelo.

Ya no era el amigo.

Ya no era el error.

Ya no era el enamorado no correspondido.

Esta vez yo estaba en el lugar perfecto, en el momento perfecto con la mujer perfecta.

Esa noche la disfruté como ninguna otra.

Mía, mía, mía, mía y de nadie más.

Ya no era ninguno de aquellos ineptos que no la sabia valorar

Era Endo.

Creo que nos quedamos hasta la madrugada haciendo el amor.

Queríamos disfrutar cada momento.

Queríamos disfrutar todo lo que no habíamos disfrutado en años.

La amé como nunca antes.

La hice mía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Disfruté cada momento, al igual que ella.

Ahora ella está dormida a mi lado.

Parece un sueño.

Pero cuando se despierte y me diga buenos días amor, sabré que no es un sueño ni un recuerdo.

Es mi realidad.

Lamentablemente estamos en su casa porque Natsumi no tiene ni la remota idea de abandonar la mía.

Pero hay algo que me puso verdaderamente feliz.

Hace cinco minutos, me llamó mi abogado diciéndome que por fin pudo lograr hacer entrar los papeles de mi divorcio.

Con junto la demanda de perjurio (por la mentira de embarazo) y la de adulterio (se estuvo acostando con Goenji varias veces), dijo que ya la próxima semana seré libre porque el juez se apiadó de mi y firmó la autorización del divorcio.

Todo por fin está saliendo bien.

Tan solo saber que no habrá nada ni nadie que se interponga entre nosotros, mi corazón late vertiginosamente.

Verla, acariciarla, besarla, abrazarla y saber que no es un error es muy gratificante.

"_Buenos días mi vida"_, me saluda la princesa que tengo a mi lado.

"_Buenos son a tu lado…"_

Busco inmediatamente sus labios.

Un beso y sabré que esto no es un sueño.

Y no, no lo es porque puedo sentir sus dulces labios sin ningún resentimiento.

"_Te tengo una sorpresa… me acaba de llamar mi abogado… en una semana ya no tendré nada que ver con Natsumi, solo un mal recuerdo…" _ Le digo al oído.

Veo su sonrisa. Su gran y hermosa sonrisa.

Me abraza fuertemente.

Creo que le gustó la noticia.

Me hago una promesa a mi mismo...

_Prometo que Haruna nunca más va a necesitar consuelo..._

_Siempre la voy a amar al igual o más que el primer dia..._

_La voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo._..

Ya, fueron tres, pero las voy a cumplir.

Porque de ahora en más, mi vida será Haruna.

Porque la amo más que a nada.

Y se que juntos por fin vamos a ser realmente felices...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, lo escribí en dons días, no es normal que termine los fics tan rápidos, pero estaba entusiasmada!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Sayo!**


End file.
